Traditional networks require an exclusive connection between a request originating system and a test environment. Test feeds may relate to a variety of activities including, for example, requests for addition, modification, or removal of service for a subscriber of a subscriber network. The test environment may include one or more general test environments for pre-production projects (e.g., projects that are in preliminary development or prior to being tested as part of a real subscriber network) that are configured to perform testing using software emulated network elements and, in addition, one or more live test environments for production projects (e.g., projects that are beyond preliminary development or after being tested as part of a real subscriber network) that are configured to perform testing using live network elements of a real subscriber network having subscriber data of subscribers. The request originating system, typically remote from the test environments, may generate and route requests—some requests associated with production projects being designated for the live test environment and others associated with pre-production projects being suitable or designated for the general test environment. Traditionally, the routing of requests was performed by the request originating system by manually performing messaging queue configuration changes. For instance, if a requestor designated that a live project needed to be tested against the live test environment, an entire test feed of requests including live and general projects must be manually re-pointed or diverted by the request originating system to a designated live test environment using messaging queue configuration changes by the request originating system.
With limited ability to distinguish between live projects and general projects by the request collection system, entire test feeds of requests are presently sent by the request collection system to the general or live test environment, thereby eliminating control as to which requests were designated for the live versus general test environments and resulting in failures for general projects inappropriately sent to the live test environment. For example, a general request incorrectly routed to the live test environment may result in a test failure or failure to implement intended changes on the subscriber network. Alternatively, a live request incorrectly routed to the general environment may result in a particular subscriber being billed for services without receiving access to the service. Thus, it may be desirable to provide dynamic routing of individual requests allowing requests to be processed and routed based on a unique subscriber identifier (USI) associated with each request, thereby providing flexibility to the routing of requests.